


let's try this, together

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Tsukishima Kei is a simp, surprise visit, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tsukishima Kei confesses, he accepts and returns the feelings, but is still rejected.Two years later, Tsukishima realises he's so madly in love with him that he's willing to do whatever it takes to hold him again.What will he do?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Tsukihina Gift Exchange 2021





	let's try this, together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gobyrdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobyrdie/gifts).



> Excited to finally be able to post this! This is a seemingly short one-short but I wanted to write about them getting together, in Brazil. Special thanks to the mods for this event, I love tsukihina so much. Thank you for reading!

_ This is going to be just for two years, it’s fine. He definitely won’t fall in love with someone else there. There’s no one he will meet there out of coincidence. I just need to confess to him and I’m fine. I just need to tell him how I feel, and we can go through this together. That’s all there is to it, right? I just need to confess and we can be together just before he leaves for Brazil, right? _

_ Oh. _

_ God this is so wrong. This was a mistake. Why does he look so sad? Am I going to get rejected? Am I going to have to fall into heartbreak? _

_ I can’t do this. He looks hurt. I need to go. I need to leave. _

“Tsukishima, are you listening?” Hinata waved his hand over, breaking Tsukishima out of his thoughts. A hand over his face, and the other holding on to a gift that Tsukishima bought to confess. A thought that counts, he thought. Maybe giving Hinata a gift might soften the shock of a confession.

“Sorry I wasn’t listening, what is it?” Tsukishima held on to his glasses while wiping it down with his school uniform. Jittery hands kept him from holding still, wondering if he should still go on with just leaving Hinata out here since he did not want to hear Hinata's answer, after all.

Another pair of hands hold on to his, smaller in comparison, but weirdly thicker than his frail, skinny fingers. Tsukishima pulled away from the physical contact, instantly regretting it. 

“I’m saying, I like you too. But... You knew I was leaving for Brazil, so... Why now? Why, when you know I would be leaving you behind here, alone, for two years?” Hinata’s eyes flickered on to the gift Tsukishima brought, and placed it by his side. Turning back to face Tsukishima to get his answer, only in return he gets a sullen looking man who did not want to reveal his reason. “Tsukki, you need to tell me. I want to know. No... I need to.”

Tsukishima sighed in exasperation and faced Hinata with the biggest, and the most upsetting look Hinata has ever seen.

“I just thought, that if I won’t confess now, then I’d probably never get the chance again when you come back. I’d probably be worrying more about you falling for someone else while you’re there, and... You would... Forget about me. You might be going out on dates with someone new who’s more attractive, and would be there for you when times are tough there. I would feel really helpless when I know you’d be suffering there and I can’t help you because you’re thousands of miles away from me.” Tsukishima’s head hung even lower than before, worried that Hinata might see him start tearing up because he’s such a hopelessly whipped man for the little tangerine man. “I have to start college, and both of us would be busy, and the timezones. Oh god, the timezones, that’s like the biggest problem we have and I can’t do anything about it and what if—”

The smaller hands that were fiddling with each other slid up to Tsukishima’s face. The smaller hands that were once before holding on to his hands, were now on his face, with the thumbs swirling around his cheeks, as a sign to say, ‘ _ Relax _ ’.

A sign to say, ‘ _ I’m still here, aren’t I? _ ’.

Tsukishima took a slow and deep breath, and faced Hinata again, with a single determination to finish what he was saying.

“I’d lose my chance to confess to you. I’d lose my chance to hold you this close again. You’d meet someone better. And I can’t afford to lose you when you’re within my reach right now.”

Right as Tsukishima finished speaking, Hinata slipped his fingers from Tsukishima’s cheeks to the back of his nape, softly grabbing his hair and pulling him closer. Closer, closer until Tsukishima feels the softest lips he has ever felt in his entire life. Everything he had ever wanted, he got it right here in the moment. It wasn’t as if he felt sparks flying, nor was like the butterflies in his stomach going all jittery; but he felt like he had finally found serene peace for once. The soft little lips pressed onto his, moving ever so slightly to match his own movements, the taste of tuna onigiri lingering between.

Hands grabbing onto each other’s nape, tongues playfully dodging each other, soft little gasps and moans escaping each other’s mouth. Electrifying, intense, out of the ordinary; that was all the emotions Tsukishima felt in that moment, to kiss the one person whom he has had a crush on since the end of his first year in high school. 

“Tsukishima... I’m sorry…”

_ Oh, he’s going to reject me now. Just when I felt like I was the happiest man on earth. What was I thinking? I knew he would have rejected me no matter what I tried to do. This was a mistake. I need to leave before I hear his rejection and his reason. _

“Tsukki, listen to me. I do like you too, but it’s just... I don’t think I can do this, not when I’m so close to leaving for Brazil. God, I feel like an idiot.” Hinata let go of Tsukishima’s nape, and crossed his arms in defense. “I... don’t think I can do long distance, Tsukki. I would be busy, you would be busy too, and we definitely won’t have time to even call each other. I just, don’t want to make you feel like you’re insignificant here, and I definitely don’t want to break your heart.”

“I like you too, and now that I know you like me back, I promise, when I return, we’d start dating for real. I will have my entire attention on you, and I promise you, I won’t pursue anyone else when I’m in Brazil, so just... Wait for me okay?”

♦♦♦

_ I did. I actually did wait for him. And now... It’s only three months left before he returns, but god do I want to taste those luscious lips of his again. I can’t take it anymore. I... have to see him. No... I need to see him. This is going to be a rollercoaster ride, for sure. _

“Tsukki, are you certain that you will follow through with this plan? You’re about to spend the end of your summer vacations flying off to another country that you have never visited before, just to find that guy you love the most... because you miss him?” Yamaguchi and Yachi, as dumbfounded as they are when they heard of Tsukishima’s hideous plans to surprise Hinata in Brazil, choked on their drinks simultaneously with Tsukishima looking at them deadpan.

The only possible explanation he could give them was, he was lonely. There was no way he could be telling them about how he had tasted the most intoxicating lips, and he just wanted to feel those devil-like lips on his again, even though he only had to be patient for another three more months.

Truth be told, he was positive that he would be able to wait, no matter how interminable and indefinite it would be, as long as Hinata would come back to him. He was definitely positive that no matter the outcome, he would wait for the man to come running into his arms at the airport. However, school was a major factor in Tsukishima’s schedule, and it would mean that he would never be able to pick him up at the airport, in the end having to either send Yamaguchi or Yachi up to pick him up at the airport.

Another obvious reason was, Hinata is attractive. Like, godly-looking, ethereal-looking man, who not only got tanner, but was so much more beefier. He looked like he was a walking angel, passing down the streets of Brazil, endlessly sharing his stories to the group chat of how he has been catcalled for innumerable times.

Tsukishima’s neverending complaints to Hinata on their private chat, and Hinata’s little laughs whenever he tells him to brush it aside, because Tsukishima is the only one who has his heart. At the start, Tsukishima will get all shy and nervous. After all, it’s his first time experiencing Hinata openly flirting after spending almost two years in the country where romance was a beautiful thing there.

“I don’t want them touching you. They’re flirty and they don’t know you’ve got me waiting for you here back in Japan. What if they take your little laughs as a sign that you’re comfortable with them and they start full on flirting with you, even wanting to take you back to their place and… do stuff?” Tsukishima babbles on while he’s preparing for work, and Hinata’s currently in bed, about to let sleep take over him.

“Tsukki, as long as you know that I love you, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Just know that I’m coming home soon. Okay? I’m going to bed now, Tsukki. Take care at work. Goodnight.” Hinata ended the call before Tsukishima could give his reply and the latter just stared at his phone in disbelief.

_ I feel like I should actually be worried. Should I really take the chance to surprise him when he’s only just three months away from coming back? Well... You know what, it might not hurt to try, I guess. I’m just going there to try and change his ideology on long-distance relationships since it’s only going to be just three months. _

Right before Tsukishima ended work, he informed his superiors that he would be taking a week off, to visit a “family member”, and then head home to start preparing for his surprise visit over to Brazil.

♦♦♦

A week later, Tsukishima found himself standing right in the middle of the airport like a lost puppy.

_ What the— I thought— I can’t read any of this! I thought English would have sufficed for me! Everything is just mainly in Portuguese! I should have gotten a translator or a tour guide! Wait— Okay, let me just find the exit and call a taxi. Don’t panic, idiot. Take it slow. You can find him, you know where he is with his ridiculous amount of updates. Maybe I can just go up to a local and try my luck if they can speak English. _

“Excuse me, do you speak English? May I know how to—”

“Desculpe, eu não falo inglês.” The local walked off, expressing his sympathies for not being able to help him.

Tsukishima stared off, with a stupefied look, and started to crumble into panic. Just as he was about to frantically call Hinata for help, a tour guide appeared beside him, asking if he needed some sort of assistance. At first glance, Tsukishima had the thought of the tour guide actually being a shady man, since he was more worried about getting robbed than getting lost in a country that he has never been to in his life. But after seeing the nametag pinned to his shirt, it revealed his name and a company logo that Tsukishima had seen while he was looking through tour guide companies online a week before.

“Where are you going? I can help you, mister. You look lost so I come help. No need to worry, I am not scam. I work in this company.” The tour guide presented a business card and stood aside to reveal the car with the same logo of the company pasted on the side of the doors.

Tsukishima took one look at the car, then back at the tour guide, and shook the tour guide’s hands as hard as he could, doing his best to express his gratitude for saving him when he thought he was a goner. Just as he was about to enter the car, the tour guide mentioned that he will offer Tsukishima a lower price for his services. He explained that he has seen many tourists, both young and old, always being caught in a bind. They would always wound up looking really dissatisfied even before their trip had just started, or they would look around with a dejected look in hopes that they could just find their own way around without help.

Tsukishima reminded himself to ensure he would pay the initial fee for the guide’s services, and a hefty tip for his help as well.

Just as they were about to reach Flamengo Beach, the guide asked what was the man clad in glasses doing here in Brazil all alone, since he noted that in this period of the year, couples and families were more frequent than single tourists coming here into the Land of Carnival. Brazil was known for its festivals, after all. Coming here alone is rare, since the first thought of joining festivals would be either with family or friends. He noted that Tsukishima looked young too, so it would be impractical for a young man to be travelling alone as well.

“I came here... To look for someone I love. To surprise them.” Tsukishima fiddled with his fingers, panic settling in as he started to overthink about how his plans would backfire on him, and he has to return home to Japan after losing Hinata.

“No worry, I am here to help.” The guide held on to Tsukishima’s shoulder and calmly massaged him with one hand, while he gestured to Tsukishima that they have arrived at Flamengo Beach and he would be parking closeby, just in case the younger man needed another ride, or help.

Tsukishima stepped out of the vehicle, doing some light stretches while casually conversing with the guide on where the volleyball courts would be at. He tried his best not to show his agitation building up, unsure if Hinata would still be playing at the beach or could have been making his way to Lucio’s indoor gym, where he would be helping out with coaching a local team, or starting his part-time job.

Just as Tsukishima whipped out his phone, he spot a clementine haired guy dressed in a long-sleeve compression shirt under a loose fitting dri fit shirt in white, landing oh so smoothly onto the sand beneath him, with the words that he has heard for three years of his life back in high school, “Nice kill!”

Unexpectedly, right as the taller man heard the two words, he recalled the times when he would sneak glances to the clementine haired boy who would willingly coach his juniors, no matter how slow and frustrating it would get, and he would always put others first before himself. He looked back to the times when he would silently watch the clementine haired boy bike his way back home, and once he’s out of sight, Tsukishima would begrudgingly make his way back home as well, regretting his choice not to confess to him every single day.

Right when Tsukishima stepped out of his reverie, a ball slammed directly onto his chest with the onlookers around him looking worried for a split second. Just as he was about to pick up the ball to give it back to its owner, the same voice that yelled the two words with the Japanese accent called out his name.   
  
“T—Tsukki, what are you doing here?” Hinata’s first words to him was, unsurprisingly, like a script Tsukishima had at the back of his head when he was visualising the situation beforehand.

The ball on Tsukishima’s hand landed softly onto the sand beneath his feet, with his heart beating faster and faster, each step he took a seemingly long second. Before he knew it, he’s standing right infront of the clementine haired little boy who was staring back at him as well. Visions blurry with their breath mixing in, any local who watches them just how proximately close their faces were, but yet none of them would there to take a step further to close the distance and reclaim what was theirs. They waited, listening for any moment longer to the sounds of the waves crashing, eventually Tsukishima lifted Hinata’s chin. Then they kissed, reigniting the fire that has been put out years ago beneath the stars at the playground back in Japan.

♦♦♦

“Hey, pretty boy, I’m done.” Hinata called out to the man sitting on the pavement with the guide who was helping him earlier, conversing on the famous restaurants for date nights, or if there was a souvenir store nearby as well.

“Aren’t you working today? I was planning to head back to your place after I send you off for your part-time job.”

Hinata slung his bag over his shoulders and waved his partners farewell before he gestured both Tsukishima and the guide to stand and start making their way to the car. “I called them earlier to give me a week off, since you’re here after all.”

Tsukishima hummed in understanding and let Hinata take over the tour for today.

As expected, Hinata’s first pit stop was at his apartment with Pedro. Before entering, he dropped a text to Pedro asking if he was okay with Tsukishima staying with them for a week, since it’s holiday season after all.

Just as Hinata was about to keep his phone and start cleaning up the spare room for Tsukishima’s use, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around the shorter man, immediately sensing him tense up at the sudden physical contact. Hinata turned around to push him away, but Tsukishima stubbornly kept his arms in place and placed a deep kiss onto Hinata’s forehead.

“Oi, what are you doing? We can’t do this here.” Hinata pushed him away again, this time just barely succeeding after Tsukishima took a quick glance over to see Hinata’s expression.

“Sorry, I just missed you way too much that I needed to hold you again. So what are we going to do tonight, Ninja Shouyou?” Tsukishima made his way over to the spare room after Hinata was done cleaning around, and offered to unpack together.

Hinata mentioned that the guide would definitely bring them to the night district nearby Flamengo Beach, and he heard there was a well-established bar that sells Japanese alcoholic drinks, with complimentary snacks for first time orders.

“Shouldn’t we get dinner first? I’m feeling a little hungry and I haven’t eaten the whole day. You’re probably dying to eat something now too right?” Tsukishima took out his phone to look up some of the restaurants that sells Japanese cuisines near the Flamengo Beach.

“It’s alright, the bar we’re going to does Japanese meals as well, like beef udon and they’re pretty much open to whatever you’d request, even if it is not on the menu.” Hinata stood up to head over to his room and started getting ready for the night ahead. Just as he was about to head over to Tsukishima’s room, his phone starts to ring.

_ I won’t be home for the week, so please enjoy your time with your boyfriend. Say hello to him for me, will you? _

Hinata sighed in defeat, sure he was elated that Tsukishima probably came all the way here on a whim, mainly because he really missed him. But somehow, he wanted that sentence to be true.  _ What a load of crap. We’re still single, you idiot. Take care. _

With a reply sent back to Pedro, he made his way over back to Tsukishima’s room, just to see the man pacing back and forth with an anxious look. The taller man in question looked like he was either contemplating life or death, but all Hinata could think about was how mature and different Tsukishima has grown over the past years. Still as lanky as always, he has actually grown much taller and has a defined build.

_ Seems like he’s taking my advice on going pro. He looks healthier, and it’s really a shock. _

“Hey, let’s go. The guide’s waiting.” Tsukishima broke out of his reverie, seeing Hinata waving him over while he made his way to the front door.

♦♦♦

“Thank you for your help, sir. Here’s an extra sum.” Tsukishima slid a heavy load of an envelope into the guide’s shirt pocket, tapping it for good luck and wished him a safe journey before dragging Hinata down into the bar.

“I didn’t know you were that soft-hearted. And an idiot not to book for a tour guide or at least a translator.” Tsukishima realised Hinata’s love language has always been about playful banters between the two, consistently but quietly sliding a compliment or two when he needed to be honest about his feelings at times.

Tsukishima gave him a disapproving look before signalling to a staff for a table of two, preferably somewhere quiet inside the bar. He wasn’t sure if being openly affectionate in a Japanese bar might attract unnecessary attention, but better be safe than sorry because Hinata was a well-known attractive looking man, to the point that there were certain looks from other consumers giving subtle winks at him. It’s worse knowing that said person recognized his attractiveness and that he’s making use of it, bewitching others and irritating Tsukishima in return.

“You’re annoying.”

“I know that.”

“Order whatever you want, it’s my treat tonight. Don’t be an idiot and order what you can’t finish though.” Tsukishima handed the other set menu towards Hinata, with his hands trembling so much that Hinata picked up on it.

Just a subtle, soft touch under the dim light of the booth, and everything comes to a still. The trembling hands stopped just as the tinier but rougher hands held on to the former ones for just a little while longer before both hands slipped away back to the menu.

After both of them had ordered, Tsukishima was greeted by the owner of the renowned bar, and Hinata had offered the boss for an introduction since he was a regular here whenever he missed eating home cooked meals. 

A little after ordering was done, Tsukishima decided it was best to tell him the reason why he decided to surprise him all the way in Brazil.

“I came here because I figured we can work the long-distance relationship out when there’s only three months left on the clock.” He pulled out a velvet box and set it in front of Hinata. “I’m sorry, but I’m really impatient here. Everyday, I always dream about you waking up next to me. Even though you still have some time left here, I want to be the one that you think about when you wake up and when you sleep.”

Tsukishima gestured for him to open the velvet box.

Inside, was a gold band with a sun and moon carved on either sides of the ring, when the sun design is facing outwards, the moon design is hidden behind it. signifying an eclipse always happening no matter where Hinata was. When the moon design is facing outwards, the sun design is hidden behind it.

“Tsukki— This, this is beautiful... Where did you get this?” Hinata picked up the ring, shining it under the dim light, the diamonds carved around the ring shining brightly. Just as Hinata was about to wear it, he spots a date on the inside of the band, with the words ‘TH’ carved next to it. “What is this date?”

Tsukishima gestured for Hinata to wear it, and delicately caressed Hinata’s hands before he decided to get on with it. “It’s today. Would you do the honours of becoming the one I can call my love for the rest of my life?”

“Tsukki... Of course, do you know how much I’ve been wanting to just leave Brazil and come back running to you? I can’t believe you’ve done this, you’re going to make me cry.” Hinata dramatically wiped a tear away, but he felt like he could remember this day for good for the rest of his life.

♦♦♦

As time went by, Tsukishima and Hinata started catching up, mixing in a few alcohol drinks and snacks after a hefty dinner. A little subtle lingering touch, a kiss on the cheek, a hand remaining on each other’s laps, flirty jokes and banter filling up the entire booth until their breaths were mixed into one. It started off as sweet little cheek pecks, but as time went by, actions grew boulder, a lean in on one’s ear whispering sweet nothings, tongues clashing each other, hands riding on each other’s chest, buttons slowly coming off.

Before things started escalating, Tsukishima paid for the staff’s amazing hospitality and briskly pulled Hinata out of the booth and into a taxi, making their way back to Hinata’s shared apartment.

Stumbling out of the cab, both of them tried their best to soberly make their way back home, once past the door, Tsukishima slammed it shut and Hinata returned the favour to slam Tsukishima to the door.

Clothes torn off, decorating the entire hallway with it, as the two men stumble into Hinata’s room, bumping into every single furniture there is in the room until they flopped down onto his bed. Time goes on, and they were enjoying every single minute of it. Neither of them wanted this night to end.

♦♦♦

“Good morning, Sho.”

“Morning, my love.”

“You’re annoying and I’m so in love with you.”

_ Who knew I could be waking up next to him before he even comes back from Brazil. _

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much, I'm crying.


End file.
